


First Snow Day

by Phoenix_Creates



Series: Parent Trap [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Children, Fluff, Puppies, Single Parents, Snow Day, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Creates/pseuds/Phoenix_Creates
Summary: Winter is a special time for some people, and that first snow can be a very memorable experience. Hanzo and Jesse want their kids to have that experience.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Parent Trap [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566007
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Kaida's First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> The first snow hit NY recently and while I couldn't get out and enjoy myself like I would've when I was younger, it reminded me of good times I had out during Winter, especially in the snow. So here's a fluffly little drabble about the first time Kaida and Clark experience snow, slightly based off my little cousin's first time in the snow where he kept shoving snow into my face and laughing.
> 
> Note: Kaida is around seven months old at the time, while Clark is around fourteen months old. The dogs are barely a year old in this.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaida might be young, but she's not too young to have a snowday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaida is around seven months old in this. Soba and Udon are almost a year old, but they're still puppies.

Winter was Hanzo’s favorite season.

Spring and Fall were nice, Summer heat could be absolutely unbearable, but he loved Winter. He loved the brisk air, the slight chill, the snow, being able to enjoy a hot cup of tea during a cold night…it was the best time of year for him. Especially the snow. When he was younger, he would cherish the small, half-hour break he had from studying to go out and play in the snow. He remembered building messy snowmen with his mother and Genji, remembered destroying Genji in snowball fights, and remembered the scattered few times they went ice-skating. Sojiro didn’t let him out much, forcing him to stay inside and study for long hours during the day, but when his mother would poke her head into the room and sneak him outside, Hanzo would have more fun in snow than he could ever imagine.

His love didn’t die down even as he grew older.

Winters in America were nothing like the Winters in Japan. The area he lived in got cold but didn’t get much snow. Or if it did snow, it wouldn’t actually stick to the ground and melted overnight; more often than not it would just leave slush along the roads. But tomorrow looked promising. Tomorrow there was supposed to be snowfall, and a decent amount of it. It looked like the snow would actually stick this time and maybe last for a few days. Needless to say, Hanzo was excited to finally get out in the snow after such a long time away from it.

And he was excited to let Kaida experience it as well.

She probably would not remember it when she got older, but Hanzo still wanted her to see it and enjoy it. He didn’t know if they would ever go back to Japan, and it didn’t snow very often where they were, so this might be her only chance for years. He didn't want it to snow suddenly and Kaida was afraid. This would be good for her to experience, and more than a little fun.

* * *

Kaida was, unsurprisingly, awake when he went to get her that morning. She was starting to sleep through the night now that Hanzo had her on a set routine, and it was working. She cried a lot in the beginning and would cry herself to sleep, but now, she would drift off to sleep and stay asleep for around six to eight hours. She woke up earlier than he did, only by a few minutes though, and usually entertained herself with the toys in her crib until she got bored or cranky. Sometimes the dogs would be by her crib, nosing between the bars to sniff at her hands and feet. There were numerous times when he would come into the room and see Kaida sticking one chubby arm out between the bars to try and pet the dogs.

“Good morning little dragon.”

Kaida looked up at the sound of his voice and smiled, reaching for him.

She had grown up so fast, right before Hanzo’s eyes. She was a few months old and could babble, scream (she screamed a lot, but usually when she was happy), crawl, grab, and throw things (throwing things was her favorite thing to do). She also started to express herself more, smiling, giggling, and kicking her feet when she was happy or having fun. She would pout adorably or huff when things didn’t go her way or when she was upset. Hanzo loved it when he watched her wake up in the morning and she’d kick wildly upon seeing him.

He went through his usual morning routine with her, which included changing her, washing her face, and brushing out her hair. She didn’t fuss this morning but she made things slightly more difficult with all her wiggling.

“Someone is in a good mood. What’s got you so happy this morning little one?”

Kaida babbled something to him and kicked again.

“Oh really? What happened?”

Hanzo didn’t understand any of Kaida’s babble but he let her talk to him, answering her when she got quiet and waited for him to respond or asking her simple questions so she could keep talking. With all the babbling, cooing, and screaming she had been doing lately, Hanzo suspected she was close to saying her first words and he wanted her to experience as much language as possible. He also made sure to speak to her in Japanese and in English, just so she heard both languages around the house (he did mainly speak English to her though).

Kaida quieted down once Hanzo started to make breakfast, sitting on her play rug while the dogs lay beside her. Soba and Udon, despite still being puppies (very large puppies at that) were very gentle with her, never baring their teeth at her or trying to bite her. And they were very protective of her, preferring to sleep by her crib instead of in their own beds or in Hanzo's room. Soba liked to play and would often let Kaida lay on him whenever she took a small nap. Udon would usually sit beside her playpen and watch her, nudging toys closer to her whenever they were too far away.

He filled the dog bowls and set his plate aside, leaving Genji’s plate covered on the table. The smell of food would no doubt rouse his brother, who had been on the phone all night with his new boyfriend. Hanzo had woken up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and had heard his brother giggling like a child over the phone.

Hanzo would eat later, once Kaida had eaten her fill. They had reached the point where Kaida could eat certain foods along with her milk, provided she didn’t throw them back up. She hadn’t done that yet, but Hanzo had stuck to very basic foods that were mostly comprised of or heavily mixed with milk. They would upgrade a few months down the line once it seemed like she could handle food without the milk with it. Kaida was eager though, trying to grab the spoon out of his hand while he fed her. But Hanzo had prepared for that, having a second spoon on hand for this very reason. Kaida would grab one spoon out of his hand and gnaw on it, so he would alternate and use the other one. His strategy worked and saved him a lot of trouble when it came to feeding her.

There was a crash from upstairs, then a yell, and then feet pounding on the floor. Hanzo shook his head in amusement as Genji dashed into the kitchen, pressing his face against the window. “It’s snowing!”

“Good morning to you too Genji.”

Genji grinned, tracing nonsensical patterns onto the glass of the window. “It hasn’t snowed here in ages! Let’s go outside!”

“We will. We were just waiting for you to wake up.” In all honesty, Hanzo would’ve gone outside without Genji since they were waiting for him for so long, but he didn’t want to do that to his brother. They both enjoyed when it snowed outside because they had so many good memories from playing in it. He wanted to do this together, with his brother beside him. “Sit and eat. I’m going to get Kaida dressed.”

“Oh yeah, it’ll be her first time in the snow.”

“Yes, and I want her to experience it at least once.” He wanted to share his joy of winter and snow with her in the hopes that she would like it as much as he did. He couldn’t force her to like anything and he wasn’t going to, but he wanted to expose her to a couple of things and let her make her own choices. He knew she shouldn't be outside for too long in this weather but they would only be out long enough for her to get a few handfuls of snow and maybe feel around in it. "Even if she won't remember, it's important."

* * *

Hanzo had made sure to dress Kaida properly for the weather, putting on two layers of clothing underneath the obnoxious yellow dragon onesie Genji had bought for her when she was three months old. He wouldn’t keep her outside for very long, just long enough where she could experience a little bit of snow before he took her back inside to play. He wanted her to have fun but he also didn’t want to risk her getting sick.

“C’mon Kaida! Let’s go!” Genji had far too much enthusiasm for someone who had gone to sleep at 3 in the morning and only woke up twenty minutes ago. “Your first snow! Aren't you excited?!”

Kaida probably didn’t understand what he said, but his energy and the tone of his voice got her excited. She cooed, kicking her feet and wiggling in his arms, eager to get out and play.

They went out into the backyard, the dogs barking loudly as they dashed into the snow, running around and throwing up large clumps of snow behind them. Soba, like the over-eager puppy he was, dove into a large mound of snow by the fence and rolled around in it, matting his fur with snow. Udon, the less hyper of the two, jumped around and tried to catch some of the falling snowflakes into her mouth.

“Ready Kaida?” Genji had yet to walk onto the grass, standing in the doorframe watching the dogs play. Hanzo stood just a few steps away, taking deep breaths of the frosty air and letting snowflakes melt onto his palm. He felt calm, even if he had only been outside for a few seconds. Winter just had that effect on him.

Kaida blinked rapidly as snowflakes landed on her lashes and her cheeks, dusting her skin very lightly with snowflakes. Some of them melted just as quickly as they fell, but some clung to her lashes and on the exposed strands of her hair. She didn’t look like she hated it; more like she was curious about the unknown substance. She lifted one hand to the sky and made a grabbing motion, like she was trying to catch as many snowflakes as possible. But when she lowered her hand and opened it, there were no snowflakes to be found, which made her pout.

“Wait, let me make you a snowball.” Genji handed her off to Hanzo while he crouched down, trying to gather a small amount of snow to make a small ball for her to play with. Hanzo wished he had the forethought to buy Kaida gloves and made a mental note to buy her a pair the next time he went out. Even if it didn’t snow that often, it would still be cold and her hands should be protected as well.

“Here Kaida. Wanna play with this?” Genji placed a small snowball the size of Kaida’s palm into her hand. “Throw it at Papa!”

Kaida stared at it, like most babies would do, and then back at Genji. Yes, she could throw things at this stage but it looked like she was once again confused at what she was holding.

So naturally, she shoved it into her mouth.

Hanzo laughed. Of course the first thing she would do is try to eat it. She was still in that stage where tasting something was the primary way she would learn about the world. Snow was obviously not what she expected though because she made a funny confused face and looked at her hand again. The snow had probably melted as soon as it hit her mouth, and because she hadn’t had anything like ice yet, what happened was foreign to her.

“Not for eating. For throwing. Look. Like this.” Genji made himself a much bigger snowball and lobbed it at the tree. Soba barked and ran to the three, sniffing along the ground to try and find whatever it was that Genji threw. Udon sat at Genji’s feet, waiting for him to throw something else so she could chase it down. “Do that to Papa.”

Hanzo shook his head, bending down to let Kaida play with some of the snow on the ground. She wiggled in his arms again and cooed, but he was hesitant to let her crawl. She would get wet in the snow and she could sink or catch a cold if she wandered too far. There was also the fear that she might eat something hidden in the snow and Hanzo didn’t want that to happen. Maybe when she was older and could walk, he would let her run around. For now, he was content holding her while she played.

“Here. Let’s make a snowball.” Hanzo rolled a small amount of snow into her palm, letting Kaida sink her fingers into it. Kaida flexed her fingers, jumping at the odd sensation of something so cold in her hands. He let her stick one of her hands into the snow piled on the ground and chuckled at her quiet babbles when he packed some of it into a ball. So far so good; once she got over her curiosity, she might end up liking it out here.

“See? Isn’t this fun Kai-Ah!” Genji spluttered as Kaida threw her tiny snowball at him, much like he had shown her earlier. Only Kaida had hit him squarely in the nose. “I snorted snow!”

Kaida smiled up at Hanzo and bounced, once again kicking her feet. Hanzo laughed out loud, ignoring the glare that Genji aimed at him. He knew she meant no harm by it and was only mimicking Genji, but the timing was too perfect. “Excellent job little one.”

* * *

Hanzo finally decided enough was enough when Kaida’s nose started turning a bright red, a sign that they had been outside for far too long. It didn’t help that she had sneezed once or twice a few minutes back and developed a little cough. They shouldn’t have been out this long in the first place, but he had been so excited when Kaida started to enjoy herself out in the snow that he thought a few extra minutes wouldn’t hurt. But now that she was starting to show signs of a cold, it was better that they went inside.

“Genji! We’re going to head inside. Kaida’s been out too long.”

Genji groaned, trying in vain to put the finishing touches on his snowman. He had been trying to build one in vain for a while, but the dogs kept charging it and knocking it over. This was the closest he had ever gotten to a complete snowman and he looked determined to finish. “You go ahead Hanzo. I’ll come in soon.”

Hanzo shrugged, tugging Kaida’s hood up further over her head. Her onesie was dusted with a light cover of snow, which would likely melt once they got into the house. But Kaida was grabbing at the fabric, taking little fistfuls of her clothes to try and make one last snowball.

“Well…maybe one more.” He crouched down and awkwardly fumbled around to make Kaida a snowball. It was messy and fell apart in some places, but it was enough for Kaida, who eagerly grabbed it in her hand. She giggled and waved her fist around, like she was going to throw the snowball. She never did though, choosing instead to smush it against Hanzo’s face and laugh. Some of it went up his nose which was a really uncomfortable feeling, but hearing Kaida’s laughter made it worth it. “Alright. Let’s get you inside.”

* * *

After he had bathed Kaida, changed her, and made something warm for everyone, Hanzo took a seat by the window, just watching the snow outside fall. Kaida was in his lap, babbling to a Pachimari and occasionally looking up at him to talk to him. Hanzo stroked her hair while he she played, a sense of calm coming over him. Today was…fun. It was enjoyable to see Kaida see snow for the first time and play with it, to see Genji playing around like a little kid again, and to see his dogs frolicking around. He wanted the snow to last, just for a little while longer. He hadn’t seen snow in such a long time, and he didn’t want it to go away. Not yet. He just wanted a few more days to enjoy all the perks of winter, just a little while longer to enjoy the snow. 

Kaida pressed one tiny hand against the glass, curling her fingers to try and grasp at the snow outside. She had been enamored with it even after they had gone inside, staring outside the window when he had been trying to feed her earlier and ignoring his attempts to grab her attention. He was glad she liked playing in the snow and couldn’t wait for when she was older and could run around and build snowmen. He looked forward to those days where she could really play.

He took her fist in hand and pressed a kiss to the back of her palm. “Did you enjoy yourself little dragon?”

Kaida smiled at him, and he allowed her to pull his hand towards her to mimic him and kiss his hand. It was more drool than anything, but it was cute that she tried. Hanzo smiled back at her, pressing another kiss to her forehead.

“I’m glad you had fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Clark's first snow!


	2. Clark's First Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark's first time in the snow is a special one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clark is around thirteen months old in this.

Having grown up in Santa Fe and been in an orphanage for a long time, Jesse didn’t experience much snow.

It rarely, if ever, snowed out in Santa Fe and when it did, it was gone within the hour. Jesse didn’t remember much of his childhood, and he remembered even less of any time in snow. When he was sent to the orphanage, snow days weren’t as rare, but they weren’t allowed to go out in them all the time. He didn’t have a winter coat, or gloves, or proper snow boots; if he wanted to go outside in the winter, he risked catching all kind of colds or sicknesses and the orphanage didn’t take care of them as well as they should.

That changed when he got adopted.

He had moved with his new parents to a new area where it actually snowed a lot and got cold. In the beginning, winter was pushed to the back of his mind as he tried to adjust to a new area and new people. But ss soon as they temperature started to drop into 30s and 40s, Jesse was taken on a massive shopping spree for all kinds of winter gear. His new parents wanted to ensure that he could enjoy winter, something Jesse hadn’t been able to do before. He was a little surprised when he spent three hours at a mall picking out different coats and boots and new shirts for the winter months. A gesture like that had meant the world to him; as sad as it was to admit it, Jesse never had a good winter coat. So when Jack and Gabe had presented him with five new ones, he cried a little.

For the first time in a long time, winter wasn’t unbearable. It wasn’t the time of year where he was locked in a room, watching other kids playing out in the snow and walking around in winter and not worrying about their fingers freezing. It was strange to him to be outside and feel that crisp winter air and snow crunching under his feet. He could started to enjoy it for the first time.

And enjoy it he did.

Gabe _loved_ winter, especially when it snowed. He loved his flavored coffee, loved cold nights when je could sit by a fire with his husband and kids, and loved being out in snow. Jesse had more than once had woken up and looked outside to see Gabe building snow creatures outside, or pelting Jack and Olivia with snowballs, or even just sitting in mounds of snow relaxing. Jesse never thought that sitting in snow was comfortable, but Gabe could do it for hours. Jack didn’t feel one way or another about winter, but he would brave the cold for Gabe’s sake. He would help make snow creatures with Gabe all the time and engaged in intense snowball fights, but Jack was one of those people who liked baking treats and having warm drinks instead of being out for extended periods of time. Olivia didn’t care for winter, using the excuse of a weak immune system to stay indoors most of the time, but she would go out ever once in a while, if only to see Gabe having snowball deathmatches.

Jesse…he found something special in winter.

Call him sentimental if you wanted to, but his winter memories were his best ones. His first winter with Jack, Gabe, and Olivia was special to him. It had only been a few months since he had been with his family, but he felt so close with them. He could sit by the fire with them and talk about his days and his feelings, he could watch cheesy Christmas movies with them and fall asleep on the couch, only to wake up wrapped in warmth. He could go outside and make snow angels and snowmen, then come in for hot cocoa and cookies. His first winter, his first time in snow, it meant the world to him.

No one could quite understand his love. Maybe Gabe did, but Jesse just had so much appreciation for winter. His wife didn’t fully understand it, preferring the summer months instead of the winter ones, and Jesse couldn’t force her to like it. She tried to do it, just to humor him, but her trying to fake it for him just didn’t sit right with him. If she didn’t like it, she didn’t like it.

Clark however, hadn’t experienced it yet, and had yet to have an opinion.

Clark was born during the winter months, much too early for them to have him outside in the cold. Macy didn’t want to take him out much in the fear of Clark getting sick, and Jesse agreed; he would’ve hated it if Clark came down with something so young. But Clark was older now, and they had all the clothes they needed to keep him warm; Jesse figured Clark could experience snow for the first time. It would be a special time for them both.

* * *

Clark was awake when Jesse went into the room to get him, kneeling on his bed as he stared out the window. It was the first snowfall of the year after all, so it didn’t surprise Jesse that Clark was fascinated with what was going on outside. He didn't know exactly how long Clark had been awake as he hadn't made any noise, but Clark had an expression of pure fascination on his face if Jesse had ever seen it before.

“Up early buddy?”

Clark turned and smiled at him. “Daddy! Look!”

Jesse sat on the bed beside Clark, watching the scene outside. Already, tons of children, teens, and parents were playing outside, throwing snowballs at once another, making snow angels, and building forts. Clark pointed outside, eagerly bouncing on his bed. “Look!”

“I see it Clark. It’s snowing.”

“Huh?”

“Snowing. That stuff out there people are playing in? That’s called snow.”

“Oh.” Clark lifted himself on his toes to try and see further. The frost on the glass definitely wasn’t making things any easier to see for him. Seeing it was one thing but once he got Clark out there, that'd be a whole different story.

“You wanna go play outside Clark?”

“Mm-hmm!”

“Alright. How about we eat breakfast first, then we go outside?”

“Yeah!”

Jesse could tell that Clark was very eager to go outside. Even when Jesse was trying to give him his morning bath, wash his face, and brush his teeth, Clark kept bouncing on his toes or happily mumbling “snow”. He ended up letting Clark eat breakfast in the living room, something he rarely let Clark do because one-year-olds could get messy, but he figured it wouldn’t hurt to let Clark see what was going on outside. And even though he was eating very slowly, Jesse could just tell that Clark wanted to go run free in the snow like the neighbor kids. He was just so fascinated with the snowfall that he couldn’t focus on anything else.

Getting Clark dressed was a little harder. Clark wouldn’t stop moving and kicking around, and he started to get annoyed when he saw just how many layers he would have to put on over his clothes. Clark already hated wearing socks, so seeing that he had to wear a _second_ pair did not make him very happy. But he decided to bear with it if it meant going outside for a new experience. He did manage to get Clark dressed warmly enough, and get himself dressed before too long.

“Ready Clark?” 

Clark was all smiles and eagerly took his hand. “Yeah!”

"Alright then. Let's head out!"

He was hoping that they made it outside without much incident, but just as they reached the door, Macy came out of the den, looking none-too-happy. "Where are you going?"

It was sad that he had to sneak out of the house and avoid his own damn wife, but Macy had been prickly lately and he knew she would fight him on this. “Good mornin’ to you too honey. I’m just takin’ Clark outside fer a little bit.”

Clark waved at Macy. “Hi Mommy!”

Macy gave him a quick smile before her attention turned back to Jesse. “Why?”

“Cuz…it’s snowing? Clark’s never seen snow before, ‘n I figured it’d be nice to get him out and about in it.” It felt like an argument was about to start and that was the last thing he wanted right now. He wanted to have a good day in the snow with Clark, no fussing or anything. “He wanted to go outside 'nd I told him I'd take him.”

“What if he gets sick? It’s below twenty out Jesse. That’s no condition for him. He’s only a year old!”

“Macy, I put about three layers on him. We’ll only be out for ten, maybe twenty minutes.” He had planned for them to be out for longer but with Macy on his ass about it, they wouldn’t get as much time as he thought. At least, not today. But the rest of the week looked promising and maybe that would be all Clark needed.

Macy looked like she had something else to say, but she shook her head and huffed. “Fine Jesse. If he gets sick, that’s on you.”

Jesse held back a sigh. This was not the time for this. “Let’s go Clark.”

* * *

As soon as Clark stepped outside, he gasped in excitement and ran straight towards a large pile of snow. Jesse was quick enough to catch him before he could dive headfirst into the pile, even though that’s what Jesse himself wanted to do. No, Clark was too small and despite having a nice cold cushion to catch him, Jesse didn’t want Clark getting injured. Not only would Macy have his head, but Jesse himself would feel terrible about it. But there was a lot more they could do out here without the risk of Clark getting hurt.

“Hold on now Clark. Don’t you wanna build a snowman? Or make a snow angel? What do you wanna do?”

Clark looked around for a moment, watching all the other kids playing, before pointing at some of the kids in the street scraping snow off cars to build their snowmen.

“Snowman it is!”

Jesse did most of the work on the snowman, seeing as Clark was really small and the bottom part of the snowman was already bigger than him, but Clark had a lot of fun helping him roll snow around and tossing it up in the air. He also kept trying to climb the ball they made, despite Jesse trying to keep it stable. But he didn’t scold Clark or tell him to stop; Clark was enjoying himself and honestly? So was Jesse. He hadn’t built a snowman in a while, too busy with work and other priorities to get out during winter. But watching everyone else playing and seeing the expression of pure joy on Clark’s face…

This. This is exactly what Jesse wanted to see. He wanted Clark to have fun in winter, to enjoy it, and not see it as a prison like Jesse did so long ago. There was just so much they could do out here. So much fun they could have. Not just building snowmen or forts but going sledding, tracking footprints, making homemade snow globes; there was so much to do! He was sure Gabe had an old sled Clark could use (and if not, Gabe would 100% buy one anyways). He’s pretty sure he could make a small hill for Clark to sled down and try it out. He wasn’t sure Clark was ready for a snowball fight yet (and Jesse would probably blow a gasket if someone threw a snowball too hard at Clark) and ice-skating was definitely out of the question. But there was plenty they could do out here. And when they were done, they could go inside for Jesse’s favorite part: hot chocolate. Clark couldn’t have a full cup or anything, but he could have a tiny sip or two, just to warm him up.

“C ’mere Clark. We gotta put some rocks on ‘im.”

“Why?”

“Cuz it makes ‘em look nice.” Jesse wasn’t sure why people used rocks of all things, but that’s what he had always seen in movies, media, and even when he built a couple himself. It didn’t make sense but he wasn’t about to stray from tradition. “Here. You can put ‘em on.”

He lifted Clark up and let him stick the rocks wherever he wanted. Clark shoved them in where he saw fit, though they were mostly in messy patches across the face. Jesse let him pick up as many rocks as he wanted and decorate the snowman as he pleased, which just meant rocks went everywhere. They didn't have a hat to give him, but Jesse stuck the arms in the side, with branches that Clark picked up from the ground and tied his scarf around the neck.

"All done Clark?"

"Yeah!:

Despite being slightly misshapen and having multiple rocks of varying sizes in him, Jesse thought that their snowman was a masterpiece. Because they built it _together_ and because Clark had so much fun doing it. Not once did he ever frown or look upset; he was all smiles and laughter and _that’s_ what it was all about. Enjoying yourself, spending time with your loved ones…

Clark turned to look at him and gave him a big grin, and Jesse smiled in turn. Yeah, this was exactly what he loved about winter.

“C’mon Clark. Let’s get inside.”

* * *

The expression Clark made at his first sip of hot chocolate was downright comical. Jesse waited until the drink was lukewarm before he let Clark have any, but when he finally let Clark taste it, his eyes went wide and Jesse was sure they actually _sparkled_. Jesse couldn't help but laugh at the face he made because he had never seen Clark make a face like that before. He let Clark have another few sips and even let him munch on a marshmallow or two while they watched the other people outside. It was clear that Clark longed to go outside again but Jesse wasn't going to risk getting into an argument with Macy over it. They still had tomorrow and the day after to go play and there was a chance, no matter how small, that Macy might let them go out again. They would have fun.

"Did you have fun buddy?"

"Mmm-hmm!"

"Good. How 'bout tomorrow, I'll call up your grandparents so you can play with them too? Would you like that?"

Clark nodded happily. He loved Jack and Gabe, probably because they spoiled him rotten, and always looked forward to being with them. He had no doubts that Gabe would instill his love of the winter into Clark or at least get him to love it as much as he did. Either way, he knew Gabe would make sure that Clark had a blast tomorrow.

"Sounds good to me buddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toddlers will constantly go "huh" and "why" whenever you talk to them and its adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you enjoyed it, even if its just a key-smash or a bunch of faces! You can find me on Tumblr (phoenixofhumanity) or on Twitter (@phoenixofh)


End file.
